Abbey Bominable
Abbey Bominable is a foreign exchange student from up north, and the 16 year old daughter of the Yeti. Portrayers In English, Abbey is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald. In Latin American Spanish she was voiced by Yarley Gómez in volume 2, Erica Edwards in Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?, and by Yotzmit Ramírez since volume 3. Character Personality Abbey is known as the tough ghoul at Monster High. She is fierce, confident and often headstrong. Some people believe she has an icy personality, but once you warm up to her, she's fun to hang out with. Her coldness may be partially due to the fact that English is her second language, and she has trouble telling when people are joking and when they are not.Frankie Stein's 'School's Out' diary Abbey, though quite tough, can be very easy-going once you make your presence known. Her references to her old culture are quite present in her speech, and are a hit or miss in awkward situations. Her voice is very deep, and seems to have a very different accent to the other ghouls. Appearance Abbey has light blue skin accentuated with a sort of glittering effect, and long, white hair with uneven streaks of pink, purple and blue mixed into look like they start as pink and blue on the edges and mix in the middle as purple.She has two small tusks protruding from her mouth, and has large hands with sharp claws. Height-wise, Abbey is larger than most of the main cast, even in doll form. She always wears an ice crystal necklace to keep her direct environment at a suitable temperature for her.Abbey Bominable's Facebook profile Classic Monster Abbey is the daughter of Yeti, a legendary ape-like cryptid said to inhabit the Himalayan region of Nepal, India and Tibet. Stories of the Yeti first emerged as a facet of Western popular culture in the 19th century. The scientific community generally regards the Yeti as a legend, given the lack of conclusive evidence, yet it remains one of the most famous creatures of cryptozoology. The Yeti may be considered a sort of parallel to the Bigfoot of North America. The appellation "Abominable Snowman" was coined in 1921, the same year Lieutenant-Colonel Charles Howard-Bury led the joint Alpine Club and Royal Geographical Society "Everest Reconnaissance Expedition" which he chronicled in Mount Everest The Reconnaissance, 1921. In the book, Howard-Bury includes an account of crossing the "Lhakpa-la" at 21,000 ft (6,400 m) where he found footprints that he believed "were probably caused by a large 'loping' grey wolf, which in the soft snow formed double tracks rather like a those of a bare-footed man". He adds that his Sherpa guides "at once volunteered that the tracks must be that of 'The Wild Man of the Snows', to which they gave the name 'metoh-kangmi'". "Metoh" translates as "man-bear" and "Kang-mi" translates as "snowman". Relationships Family Abbey is the daughter of the Yeti, also know as "The Abominable Snowman". Presumably, both of her parents are Yetis. According to "Fright On!", she has a great uncle named Frostovitch, who suffers from weak bones. In "From Fear to Eternity" one of her cousins appear. In her I Heart Fashion description, Abbey refers to herself as the youngest in her family. Whether this means she has older siblings or, in case family units are larger in her village, older cousins is unclear. In her Home Ick notebook, she mentions her grandmother yeti. Friends According to Abbey's profile, her best friends are Frankie and Lagoona. This is because out of all of Monster High's student body, they have been the ones helping her get accustomed to her new environment.Abbey Bominable's 'School's Out' diary Abbey's 'School's Out' diary states that Headless Headmistress Bloodgood is a good family friend, and that it was her idea for Abbey to attend Monster High. Abbey stays with her during the school weeks so that she will not have to constantly trek back up and down the mountain. She also seems to be friends with Howleen because in her diary, she defends her when Manny Taur was bullying her. She might be friends with Ricky since she knew that he was in the freezer in "No Place Like Nome". Pet Abbey's pet is a baby wooly mammoth named Shiver. Shiver is female, according to her bio and stats. Romance Abbey does not have a boyfriend. However, in her diary, she writes about Heath Burns hitting on her. She states that he is "annoying... but scary cute", and tries to ignore him. She would prefer to be asked on a date as opposed to flirtation. However, in "Ghouls Rule", the two seem much closer, proven from when Abbey rescues him in the beginning from a pumpkin attack and throughout the rest of the film, he tries to make it up to her, but by the end of it all, the two end up dancing together at the party. Also, in "A Perfect Match", Heath tries nonstop to get Abbey to ask him to the dance. Despite her friends' protests, it seems that Abbey asks him either way. As to why she asked him is revealed at the end, when she told Cleo, "He makes me laugh." In "Scaris: City of Frights", while Heath thought nobody missed him, Abbey stated that she missed him a little, making him happy. Books It is possible that Abbey is the "girl with the frosty expression" mentioned at the meeting at Frankie's house in The Ghoul Next Door. She also signed a petition in Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way to get Mrs. Jekyll's job back, as well as appearing twice in Ghoulfriends Just Want to Have Fun. Timeline * November 2, 2010: Mattel requests the trademark for Abbey Bominable. * April 13, 2011: A photo of Clawd and Draculaura 2-pack box is found online, giving a first look at Abbey Bominable's first doll as depicted on the back. * May 14, 2011: Abbey Bominable's first doll is displayed on the ''Monster High'' Facebook account. * Early June, 2011: Abbey Bominable's first plushie is released as part of the Friends series. * June 9, 2011: Abbey Bominable's profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website. * June 9, 2011: Abbey Bominable's profile art is revealed. * Mid June, 2011: Abbey Bominable makes her diary debut in Frankie's 'School's Out' diary. * Mid July, 2011: Abbey Bominable's first doll is released as part of the 'School's Out' series. * August 25, 2011: Abbey makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Back-to-Ghoul". * September 20, 2011: Abbey Bominable makes her ''Monster High'' book debut in Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way. * February 12, 2012: Abbey Bominable makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?". Notes * Abbey wears an ice crystal around her neck to keep her surrounding temperatures cold. * Abbey's 'School's Out' boots are styled after miltary style boots called "Mickey Mouse" boots. Gallery AbbeyinSnowboardingGear.png|freaky fab Profile art - IHF Abbey.jpg|Abbey may be old-fashioned in terms, but she's got killer taste in clothes! LagoonaAbbey.jpg|Exploring Skull Shores with Lagoona! Profile art - MS Abbey.jpg|Heading out to the Maul! Profile art - Abbey Bominable snowboard.jpg Profile art - Abbey Bominable sassy.jpg tumblr_ml9gvtSmC51rosg0bo2_400.png PictureDayAbbey.png|Abbey's Picture Day Outfit AbbeyGhouliaDraculauraDeuce.jpg Profile art - Abbey Jackson chill.jpg Scaris abbey by shaibrooklyn-d5yxrc1.png Ghouls of monster high.png Profile art - THF Abbey.jpg Abbey Haunt the Casbah Preliminary Art.png|Abbey's 13 Wishes preliminary art Profile art Home Ick - Heath and Abbey.png Profile art SS Abbey Bominable.png|Abbey's SS artwork References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Monster High book characters